


Questions

by MelynciaWrites



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, Slight Canon Divergence, Soft!nat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25126987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelynciaWrites/pseuds/MelynciaWrites
Summary: Natasha has some questions for Maria.
Relationships: Maria Hill/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Questions

It’s been a very long and irritating day. Once I settle in, I am planning on pouring myself a big glass of wine, watching some mind numbing television, then dive into bed. I am standing in front of my door searching my purse for my keys. A rustle on the other side of the door causes me to pause. I still myself and listen again for any movement. Footsteps this time. Sounds like heels. I search my bag again with an urgency and finally find my keys. I slowly unlock the door. I take a breath and wait a moment. Then I grab the gun from my holster and swing the door open.

“Hands up where I can see them!” I yell. My eyes quickly scan the apartment for the intruder. I see Natasha lighting candles at the dinner table looking quite unbothered. I drop my hands and my weapon.

“Jesus Nat!” I huff. She smirks then shrugs.

“I wanted to surprise you.” she says simply.

“By scaring the shit out of me and almost making me shoot you?” I retort.

“Maybe. And I could have easily dodged that bullet.” she responds. I roll my eyes and shake my head. I hang my jacket up, set my purse down, and take off my coat and shoes. Once I have gotten myself comfortable, I have the opportunity to look around the room. The conjoined living and dining room are lit up with lavender scented candles. My favorite. The dining room table is dressed up nicely, set, and adorned with a meal. It smells wonderful. The most surprising new feature is the pillow fort that sits in the middle of the living room area. I can help the smile the spreads into my face and the giggle that bubbles out of me. I glance at Natasha, and she is looking at me taking in my surroundings. She smiles sweetly at me, which usually means she is up to something.

“What are you doing Nat?” I ask suspiciously. She walks over to me and offers her hand.

“Treating a beautiful lady to a beautiful evening. Will you join me for dinner?” she asks while offering me her hands. I look at her one more time and she waggles her eyebrows. I let out a chuckle and take her hand. She intertwines our fingers and leads me over to the table. She pulls out my chair for me and when I am seated pushes it back in. I whisper a “thank you” and look at the dinner in front of me. Grilled Salmon, rice, and asparagus. With a huge glass of white wine next to it. Perfect.

“This actually looks edible.” I say smirking and looking up at her. She shakes her head picking up her utensils.

“Hey, I know how to cook. I’m pretty decent at it. I hardly cook for anyone else though. So you should count yourself lucky.” She states.

“I should?” I say quirking an eyebrow with a teasing smile. She puts down her fork and takes my hand in hers.

“You should. I only cook for people who deserve it.” she says softly the kisses my hand. I give her a genuine smile and squeeze her hand.

***

After dinner, we clean up the table and plates together. Then she takes my hand in hers and leads me to an open space in the living room.

“Stay right there” she says and goes back to the kitchen to retrieve something. I look at her curiously. A moment later I see her phone in her hand and slow, soft music starts to fill the apartment. She must have connected her phone to my Bluetooth speakers. I let out a chuckle and shake my head. She sets her phone down on the coffee table then comes to stand in front of me. She offers me her hand again.

“May I have this dance?” she asks me. I smile at her and take her hand again. She smiles back at me and places her hands on my waist. I wrap my arms around her neck and press my forehead to hers. We sway together slowly to the music. Our eyes closed, our breaths intermingling. She rubs my back gently as we sway. I tilt my head to gently kiss her lips. We kiss softly and continue to slowly sway to the music for a few more minutes. Natasha stills us and gives me another soft, slow and gentle kiss.

“Would you join me in the pillow fort?” she whispers against my lips. I giggle against her and give her another kiss in conformation. She takes my hands again to lead me over. She picks up her phone on the way over and lower the volume on the music. She lets me crawl into the fort first and then crawls in the join me. We lay in the fort together, her arms wrapped around me and my head on her chest. She looks down at me and smiles. I tilt my head up to kiss her lips. After we kiss, she leans back and lets out a deep sigh. I lightly rub her stomach and she rubs my back soothingly. We lay like this for a while, just content to be with each other. 

“You make me feel like no one else makes me feel.” She suddenly whispers to me. I still myself and look up at her.

“I didn’t think I could really love until I started loving you. And every day I get to spend with you is a gift.” she continues. I smile at her and turn on my stomach to face her as she continues.

“You showed me that I don’t have to be alone and I don’t have to do things alone. You taught me how to let people in again. You gave me warmth and sun when all I felt was cold. You showed me love. And for that, I am forever grateful. I love you so much Maria” she says, tears brimming in her eyes now. I feel my heartbeat quicken and my own eyes developing tears.

“I love you too. So much.” I whisper and I kiss her lips. She suddenly gets up out of our embrace and exits the fort. I lay there stunned and confused.

“Everything okay Nat?” I yell out after a minute.

“Yeah, just come here for a minute. I have something to ask.” she yells back to me. I scrunch up my face in confusion but leave the fort anyways.

The sight in front of me causes me to gasp and cover my mouth with my two hands. Fresh tears spring from my eyes and my heartbeat quickens in pace.

“Oh my god” I breath out. There in front of me is Natasha, bended on one knee, holding out a box with a beautiful ring inside.

“Maria Hill, will you marry me?” she says looking up at me.

I look at the woman in front of me. This amazing, powerful, intelligent, strong, beautiful, incredible woman. Who loves me, who wants me, who cries only in front of me. Who makes me laugh. Who never judges me. Who protects me until the ends of the Earth. Who I am deeply in love with. Who I never want to live without. How could say no?

I gently take her face into my hands and look right in her eyes.

“Yes, of course I will.” I whisper her. She lets out the brightest smile I have ever seen her wear. She takes the ring out of the box and slips it into my left hand. She quickly stands up right and gathers me into her arms to kiss me deeply. I wipe the tears that have leaked out onto her face gently with my own hand and kiss her again.

“You want to sleep in the pillow fort tonight?” she asks. I press our foreheads together again.

“I do” I whisper to her.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Natasha/Maria fic and my first MCU fic!! I hope that you all enjoyed! if you have any feedback to share with me, i would definitely appreciate it!


End file.
